Naruto the S-Rank Criminal
by General648
Summary: After Iruka's death by Mizuki Naruto begins to change. He slowly seperates from his friends, and starts giving in to his treatment by the villagers. Naruto eventually has enough and defects from the village, but not before doing a little payback.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my fanfiction Naruto the S-rank Criminal. It's my first fanfiction, so don't give me tons of flames. I may be a bit slow and dull on this since I'm new at this but I'll catch on sooner or later. I have one definite rule absolutely no lemons. I may add a pairing I'm not sure, but she will be in the rookie nine. Enjoy

Naruto look up in horror the one of the only person in all of Konoha was dying right before his eyes. He was in utter shock, he couldn't even move as he saw Iruka's life pass from his body. Mizuki was on the tree laughing louder than humanly possible. Naruto heard this and yelled a bit demonically " **WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT**!" Mizuki just smirked and said with a snicker "I was just thinking on how happy Orochimaru will be when he sees me with the forbidden scroll, and I'll happily tell him I killed the Kyuubi brat!" Mizuki spat. Naruto got up and he felt power surge through him he thought it was coincidence, but Mizuki was in horror.

Naruto went up to three tails then charged at Mizuki at speeds only. A kage can keep up with or an extremely fast Jonin like Kakshi or Gai. Mizuki couldn't react fast enough to block Naruto's attack. Naruto hit him strait in the gut so hard trees were falling. The Sandaime hokage Hiruzin noticed this disturbance and felt a far too familiar chakra. Mizuki was on the ground coughing up blood like a madman. Naruto wasn't stopping there he then stabbed the three active tails into Mizuki's chest killing him instantly.

After this the Kyuubi's chakra vanished leaving Naruto exhausted to the point he fell asleep. Hiruzen by this time sent a squad of Anbu there to see what happened. The Anbu were shocked by the bloody scene. Mizuki's Chest had a huge hole in it, they confirmed he was dead at sight. When they saw Iruka they saw a chance he still was alive but sadly were disappointed. The only one left was a blonde boy sleeping on the ground. They had assumed the worst that some of the Kyuubi's chakra. They grabbed Mizuki, Iruka, and Naruto and Shunshined to the Hokages office for orders. When Hiruzen saw them could piece together a bit of what happened, but Naruto would need to fill the gaps.

The Next Morning

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed he was wondering why he was there until he saw Hiruzen with a sad face. Naruto never seen him so sad and asked "What's wrong Jiji?" Hiruzen just sighed "Naruto I need you to explain what happened last night for me." Naruto just shrugged and said "I don't remember anything other getting tricked by Mizuki and then I think..." Naruto paused and had a worried face. Hiruzen saw this and asked "What's wrong Naruto?" "Jiji how is Iruka nii-san doing?" Naruto said fighting tears. Hiruzen sighed once more "Naruto Iruka was killed that very day" Naruto's world froze.

Naruto was hoping his "Jiji" was pulling a joke, but part of him knew he wasn't. Naruto just sat there not sawing a word not moving and inch. Hiruzen knew how hard this must've been for him, since Iruka was the only person who has ever been kind to him other than himself and the Ichiraku's. Hiruzen sat there, and hoped Naruto could overcome this. He too was lost of thought until the Nurse came and released Naruto. Naruto just walked straight to Ichiraku ramen shop for ramen.

Ayame saw Naruto walk in and shot a huge smile Naruto's way, but Naruto either didn't see it or ignored it and kept his gloomy face on. Ayame naver saw him sad he was always so happy and vibrant. Now he was sad a dull. Ayame was going to ask what was wrong, but got interrupted by Naruto's order of 5 bowls of pork miso ramen. She sighed and made his order. When Naruto was served and started eating he brightened up just a little, but Ayame noticed. She then asked "What's wrong Otouto?" Naruto just sighed and said Iruka nii-san…is dead" Ayame was shocked she knew how much Naruto looked up to him and she pulled him into a hug Naruto was shocked, but didn't resist. Teuchi watched the whole thing on the brink of tears. He was both hapy and sad. He happy at how Naruto and Ayame were so close, but was saddened by Iruka's death.

Naruto eventually broke the hug, but felt much better. This will not last however Naruto failed the Genin exams three times in a row and can't pass up what will he do now?

Thank you so much for reading this it means a lot. Please don't send flames. On the pairings if the people are close enough in age I'll allow it (No Ayame their like brother and sister) Send possible pairings in the comments max age difference 4 years. Have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome again to my fanfiction Naruto the S-Rank Criminal. I have a few things to say first Naruto will defect anywhere from the 4** **th** **chapter. Sorry for grammar mess-ups also. The pairing we will use will be announced on the 3** **rd** **chapter. Nothing weird will happen don't expect it you won't get it. Lastly sorry for forgetting to do this…**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto**

Naruto was walking to his apartment just in plain thought not paying attention to anything. He eventually bumped into a Man, then he realized he made a bad mistake. "There you Kyuubi brat" the man spat getting everyone's attention. "It's been a while let's get...erm...reacquainted" he said with a smirk. Naruto knew exactly what was going to happen next. Before he knew it 35 people were pelting rocks at yelling insults. When they decided to leave Naruto was a bloody mess. He couldn't even move. He just slept on the cold ground for the night since he couldn't move.

When Naruto woke up he was in the same position as last night except he didn't even have a bruise. Naruto always wondered how he healed so fast he originally thought it was coincidence, but now he knows better. Naruto instead of going home he was going to train until he realized he can't become genin. He sat there and wondered what he could do, until he realized he can't do a thing. No one will train him he can't go on missions heck he doesn't have any friends. Naruto sat there not knowing what to do. He knew if he left he could be a genin elsewhere and not get attacked, but he just couldn't walk away. At least not yet.

Naruto just sat there until he saw a sewer with a massive gate that had a kanji or seal in the middle. Then he saw a massive orange/reddish fox with blood red eyes. He knew it could talk so anyone to talk to would he nice he assumed. It was absolute silence until Kyuubi spoke " **Hello Naruto I've been expecting you** " Naruto just looked up at the fox and simply said "Hello" Kyuubi wasn't really expecting that normally they would say you're a danger or I must keep the village safe from you. So Kyuubi said " **You certainly are an interesting boy Naruto"** Naruto replied "Thank you Kyuubi-san". The word shocked doesn't even begin to where the Kyuubi is, so he asked very curiously " **Why do you address my by Kyuubi-san**?" Naruto said bluntly "Well it would be rude not to" Kyuubi just chuckled and said " **I'm starting to like you kid"**. Naruto seriously needed advice even if it's from a demon fox, so he asked "Kyuubi I'm in a village where every living soul hates me except for a select few and I have no possible future here what do I do?" Kyuubi just said " **Leave** " Naruto nodded his head to agree, but before he could leave Kyuubi said " **You need to prepare they will come after you most likely Anbu, because of me** ".

Naruto asked "how no one will train me? Hokage Jiji is too busy, all anbu are busy all Jonin/Chunin hate me and Genin are too weak." Kyuubi replied " **I will** " Naruto got super excited from being trained by the strongest biju of all. Naruto thanked Kyuubi for giving him a chance at training

 **6 months later**

Kyuubi was proud of how much stronger Naruto is he is high Chunin to low Jonin level now and his vast chakra pool allows him to uses advanced ninjutsu. If he could ate Naruto 1/10 on his skills he would be 8/10 on ninjutsu 6/10 taijustu 1/10 genjustu. Genjustu is simply impossible for him until his control of chakra is prefect. It was now the Chunin exams Naruto asked if he could participate, but his Jiji couldn't let him no matter how much he wanted to.

Naruto only watched the finals Neji vs. Kiba first Neji swiftly destroyed Kiba. Then Shikamaru forfeited his fight with Temari. The same as Cannon except Neji wins his fight. Naruto saw Gaara, and knew something was off. He knew something big was going down so he simply left the arena. Naruto decided eventually to leave the village due to instinct and the Kyuubi. Naruto's hunch proved correct except he was sad about his "Jiji" dying he looked unaffected by it due to the Kyuubi's training.

Naruto has been planning revenge on the village too and with no hokage it will be nice and quick. He was planning to do something be however he needs help to accomplish this. He would need a partner to complete this "mission" of his, but who will be his partner?

 **Thank you for reading my second chapter. Please put possible pairings if there aren't any I'll just pick I guess. If I had to pick I'd probably do Hinata or something like that. I'd prefer you guys pick however. Lastly thank you December27 for the nice comment. Bye :3**


End file.
